


柔情.Douceur

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Comtesse! Widowmaker, F/F, Slave! Tracer, and nothing between ame and lena, mentions of rape and abuse, nothing on screen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 她视线扫过人群，自己也不确定该寻找什么。她从一张脸转向另一张脸，却看不到一丝生机。全都死气沉沉。“我要找个贴身仆人。”她心知奴隶贩子不会放弃推销，于是随口应了一句。





	柔情.Douceur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radstickers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstickers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Douceur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659175) by [radstickers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstickers/pseuds/radstickers). 



城堡里越来越……寂寞。

他死后这么多年，她都在勾心斗角的政治交锋中度过。殚精竭虑，压力重重，时刻警惕不能让人把她当作一个伤心欲绝的寡妇。

一旦被认为软弱可欺，那群豺狼就会扑上来把她啃得渣都不剩。

倒不是说她现在处境就有多好——求婚者络绎不绝地赶来，向她许下土地、财富和权势。

但艾米丽·吉拉德不是傻瓜，这样简单露骨的追求骗不了她。

当然，她到底会不会再婚还是个问题——艾米丽辖下的男女贵族对此议论纷纷，她本人心中却波澜不惊。

她爱他，这不是秘密。那段感情温柔甜蜜——那人出身低微，没有她这样高贵的血统，却有一腔温情和满心爱慕。他初次追求她时连伸出的手都在发颤，可就是这个男人为保护他的妻子用尽一切办法，乃至献出了自己的生命。

贵族们会说她为这桩婚姻付出了高昂代价——如果她当年选择了更适格的求婚者，现在非但不会守寡，而且早就连孩子都有了 _。_

毕竟，一个女人年近三十还没生孩子？实在丢脸。

反正在他们眼里是这样。

一双敏锐的蓝眼睛扫过宫廷，纤纤玉手端起一杯蜂蜜酒。

“要我说，你干脆给自己找个情人，”安吉拉·齐格勒边说边把杯口靠上唇缘，“别管那些求婚者了。”

能让艾米丽走出庄园的社交活动少之又少，每月一次入宫觐见国王和王后正是其中之一。此外的其他活动就与社交无关了——孤独的女伯爵在马背上找到了宁静，不管是外出狩猎，还是单纯地远离人群。

虽然她决不会承认，不过——能看到安吉拉，对离开城堡的她来说是一大安慰。

这提议戳中了她心底的某个角落。艾米丽过去不是没考虑过这件事——但她想的不是情人。既然不能靠生育延续姓氏，那就找个相貌和她足够相似的孩子，假装是她在丈夫遇害前怀上的……

可是……要抚养一个孩子……

“……情人？”

那双敏锐的蓝眼睛在她脸上扫过，安吉拉顿了顿，像在小心斟酌字句。

“我想总有人愿意跟你住在一起……跟你同床共枕。”

瞳色幽深的冰冷眼眸望着桌子对面，目光里没有焦距。

“……我没兴趣跟任何人分享我的床。 _”_

金发女人勾起红唇苦笑一下。

“不会吧。找个情人而已。我看你一提起贵族就头疼……”

安吉拉终于转向她，四目相对间，那双一向神色淡然的眼睛似乎柔和了几分。

“我就是……担心你。你好像总把自己锁在城堡里。我知道……经过那么多事，能暂时远离勾心斗角、重归平静生活，这对你是种安慰……可我有点担心。”

艾米丽缄口不答。

*

那个词萦绕在她脑海中。

_情人_ _。_

听起来多么贴心，多么温情 _。虽然她并非独自居住_ ，但 _城堡里_ 进出的不外乎卫兵、厨役、为她铺床的仆人……都是来干活的，再无其他。艾米丽不会自欺欺人地把他们视为合适人选。

从宫中回来的夜晚，她总难以入睡——往日的痛苦回忆纷至沓来，直抵黑暗之中，引出莫名的恐惧。她会再次体验曾经的创伤、曾经的悲恸，哪怕已相隔多年时光。在这样的夜晚，酒精就成为她仅有的慰籍，她品着美酒，站在护城河畔遥望月亮徐徐升起、静静落下……

情人。

她猜想，那些孤独的夜晚和被追逐的恐惧总会渐渐淡去。可她要到哪里寻觅那个人呢？她又该如何向人坦承她的心事？

*

她跟丢了一头雄鹿从林子里回来时，在马鞍上想着这件事。她途径那片被烧毁后荒废多年的村庄时，仍想着这件事。废墟当中一座死寂的高台映入眼帘，那曾是一座绞刑架，绞索早已不见踪影，木结构却完整保留下来，突兀地杵在繁茂的林木间。

可能的话……她想要一个能和她感同身受的伴侣 _。能理解那种痛苦无助_ 。能明白夜幕降临后噩梦是如何纠缠着她挥之不去……

拯救某个人摆脱这样的境遇……或许也是拯救她自己。

*

她不喜欢他。

他浑身散发着汗水、油脂和铜钱的恶臭。他投向她的目光中隐约透着欲望，礼貌的言辞也难掩其下的污浊。但她知道，在这里她或许能找到某个人。

“不知您有什么癖好。不过我这里货色齐全，想必总有几个能满足夫人的需求。”他浓重的伦敦腔听得她直皱眉头，一时间有些怀疑自己是在干什么。

她视线扫过人群，自己也不确定该寻找什么。她从一张脸转向另一张脸，却看不到一丝生机。全都死气沉沉。

“我要找个贴身仆人。”她心知奴隶贩子不会放弃推销，于是随口应了一句。

右边一阵骚动，她举目望去。

视线落到那张脸上时，女伯爵感觉胃直往下沉，心里一阵纠结。

那是队列中唯一的女性——余下都是男人，有老有少，高矮胖瘦，不一而足。那女人身上的某种东西让女伯爵停下脚步，更仔细地打量她。

蓬乱的黑发遮住圆圆的小脸，丰满的嘴唇张开艰难地吐气，仿佛只是站着就已经耗尽了她全部体力。在那杂乱的刘海下方，却是一双琥珀般动人的眼睛，藏在修长的睫毛后面。

她个头不高，最多到艾米丽锁骨。瘦削的肩膀和纤细的身形表明她不太可能是干苦力的奴工。也许曾是厨役？或者是个女仆……

自己的目光居然被一个女人吸引，这让艾米丽有些惊讶。她从未考虑过情人的性别，可不知怎么，下意识就以为自己会找个男性伴侣。但此时此刻，站在这个瘦小的女性奴隶跟前，艾米丽发觉自己更喜欢带她回家的念头。

女孩扭动身子，拉扯着拷在手腕上的锁链。艾米丽瞥见她匆匆别过脸去，似乎片刻之前还在观察她，被发现后却吓了一跳。女孩后退一步，锁链锒铛作响。

艾米丽听见她呼吸间低低的喘息，可能是病了，也可能……

也可能……

_她半夜从梦中惊醒，因恐慌难以入睡时，就是这副模样_ _。当她的肺艰于呼吸，当记忆中那双残忍的手和无尽的痛苦窃据了她的心神_ _，直到清晨的阳光才为她带来些许解脱时，她也是这样不顾一切地喘息着_ _……_

她走近了些，越过奴隶的肩头，瞥见守卫从角落里投向这女孩的冰冷目光。

但他没有动，艾米丽感觉自己有必要继续检视。

黑眼睛落在女孩大腿上，有什么东西引起了她的注意，她伸过带手套的手拉开褴褛衣衫，露出下面苍白的肌肤。

一个烙印。

手指触上那个印记时，她听到低低的抽气声，有那么一瞬，她担心那伤口还未愈合，担心自己造成了对方的痛苦。

“夫人，如果您要找更……温驯宜家的，那头有两个——”

艾米丽瞥了奴隶贩子一眼，他很紧张，存货里有逃奴的事被发现显然让他心烦意乱 _。他在她怒视下闭了嘴_ ，紧张地咽着唾沫。

_很好_ _。_

她顾着欣赏奴隶贩子的窘态，直到女孩的喘息急促起来，带上了窒息般的哽咽，她才发现守卫已经走到奴隶身旁。

“老实点。 _”_ 守卫咆哮着，一把攥住女孩蓬乱的头发，把她脑袋往后揪。

那暴露无遗的喉咙里漏出一声带着战栗和恐惧的呜咽，女伯爵突然满腔怒火，绷紧了下巴，冷冷看着守卫。

“ _Arrêtez._ _”_[1]

这句命令是低吼出来的。对方动作中的施虐意味让她心头火起。她不会丢下这个颤抖喘息的奴隶就此离去。她看到守卫服从了她的厉声喝令，却还不忘最后制造些痛苦，把女孩脑袋往前一推才松手。女孩踉跄一下，唇间泄出一声恐惧而痛苦的悲鸣。

只因她活在世间，就受到如此惩罚 _。_

艾米丽的手像在检查似的，从侧腰继续上移，轻轻抚过一根根肋骨，小心感觉着是否有任何青肿和伤痕。看样子，守卫和奴隶贩子都以折磨女孩为乐。

艾米丽感觉一股轻柔的吐息打在脸颊上，低头望去，正瞥见一滴泪水夺眶而出，孤零零地顺着女孩左脸滑落。

她肯定是走投无路了。

艾米丽将手放在女孩颈后，手指轻轻探进发际。艾米丽猜想后脑勺这里较少遭受殴打撕扯……希望温柔的触碰能抚慰对方难以抑制的恐惧。

她缓缓拢住那发丝，没有收紧拳头，只是微微施力把女孩的脑袋引向自己。不知道在这样一个习惯呼来喝去的世界里，多久才会有人对她做出如此轻柔的肢体语言。

女孩没有反抗。仅仅是最微乎其微的一点力道，女孩就低头顺从了她的动作。艾米丽心口一紧，指尖轻轻贴上头皮，她只需要一点默认，这就已经足够。矮个姑娘的回应是一声带着哽咽的抽泣，好似情不自禁。

女孩纤细的脖颈上戴着一只硕大的项圈，做工粗糙。艾米丽伸手轻轻抓住它，往上托起。

项圈很沉，对那样纤细的脖子来说，简直沉得可怕，她用双手代替对方的锁骨承受了这份重量。女孩颤悠悠地长舒一口气，这声音像利刃一样戳中了女伯爵的心……

她继续托着项圈，手指抚过女孩颈后的累累伤痕时，细小的啜泣声低低传入耳中，令她近乎心碎。

恳求……

女孩在恳求她。

她不知道眼前的女孩只是希望她把项圈多托一会儿，还是在恳求她买下自己……

如此纤细的脖子却长期承担如此可怕的重负，此刻能稍稍解脱，感觉肯定很好……

艾米丽多等了片刻才尽量小心地放开项圈，手抚上女孩的脖颈检查是否有肿胀。

尽管她身形瘦削——还饱受折磨，艾米丽心想——但看样子没感染。没有发烧，没有浮肿……

她突然意识到那双深褐色的眼眸正注视着她——从她胸口开始，渐渐上移——她发觉自己正对上了那双眼睛，大大的，深褐色，那么温柔。

那双眼睛里带着探寻，当女孩最终低头闭眼时，艾米丽感觉一阵失落。

她知道自己看起来相当严厉，因为守卫就在旁边，因为那个恶心谄媚的男人正关注着她们的一举一动。那种压力、那种紧迫都让她想起政治倾轧的刀锋，正是这种危机感迫使她始终不苟言笑，也是这种危机感让她时刻扮演着冷漠无情的女强人角色，她唯有如此才能幸存。

艾米丽默默呼出一口气，双手从女孩的下巴滑落到肩头。她犹豫片刻，但这是标准流程——而艾米丽不愿让奴隶贩子来做这事。可想而知，有时女孩连是否穿着衣物都成了可选项，却无关本人意愿。

对他们来说，她不过是件玩物——残破的玩物。还会逃跑 _。_

衣服很破旧，但还算干净——艾米丽把它从女孩肩头褪下，然后继续向下，直到布料堆在她被拷住的手腕上。

艾米丽最想看的是肋骨，不过她只朝胸脯匆匆一瞥就确定了至少没有明显瘀伤 _。_

她小心翼翼拉开女孩垂在身侧的胳膊，将一只带着手套的手覆上裸露出来的侧腰。她能看到腰部的瘀痕，显然是某人在表达不满，用拳头或者——她想着打了个哆嗦——皮靴。

她感觉女孩在她手底下颤抖 _，_ 深色眼眸死盯着自己的手腕。她的心纠紧了。

“年龄……？”话音刚落她就后悔了，尤其是抬眼发现那双贼亮的眼睛粘在女孩胸口的时候。

见奴隶贩子盯着女孩错不开眼珠过了好一会儿才开口，艾米丽气得磨牙，再次心头火起。想到是自己一手造成了这种局面，内疚感油然而生，却也让她心中怒火更甚。

“啊……她十八岁，夫人。”

她突然沉静下来，沉静得像条准备进攻的眼镜蛇 _。真是明目张胆的_ _谎言_ ——艾米丽都不知道自己为什么要多此一问。他当然不会清楚。对他来说，恐怕货物年龄超过二十就毫无价值了。在美貌被那些恶心的男人消费殆尽后，她们就变得一文不值。

哪怕贵族女性也很难逃出这种热衷年轻与美貌的窠臼，她们的全部价值就是取悦丈夫和繁衍子嗣。但这里情况更糟。

她挺直腰杆，张嘴准备开战，决心打掉这人对女孩和其他奴隶大权在握 _的_ 气焰。话到嘴边，却又咽了回去，因为她听见喘息声，突然意识到女孩正呼吸困难。

艾米丽心跳几乎停止。

她手忙脚乱把衣服拽回原位，盖住女孩的胸脯。想到是自己把女孩暴露在奴隶贩子贪婪目光下，懊悔就像冰霜一样在血管里蔓延。

她将手指探进女孩脑后的发丝间，按摩着刚才让女孩感觉舒适的位置。喘息依旧急促，深褐色的眼眸瞪得老大，直愣愣盯着地面。

“ _Détends-toi._ _”_

_放松_ _……_

喘息声平缓下来，那双深色眼眸突然眨了眨，甩掉了脑海中的天知什么恐怖念头。听到她突然如释重负的叹息，看到她紧绷的肩膀渐渐放松，艾米丽差点落下泪来。

这就是她所需要的——似乎给予一点点善意，女孩就能够恢复，就能够振作。尽管受尽折磨，但她很坚强 _，_ 只需寥寥数语和些许抚慰，就能摆脱恐惧。

看到女孩的呼吸随着睫毛轻颤渐归平静，艾米丽心中满是温暖和安慰。

但不能忘了奴隶贩子。要给他留点教训。

艾米丽转身用最冰冷尖锐的目光直视着他。

“我看你是想讹我。”

她看着那双眼睛里难以掩饰的欲望以及对她帮女孩重新穿好衣服深感失望的猥琐表情消失不见，因为发现一位女贵族正低头瞪着他，突然显出一丝畏惧。

_无耻小人_ _。_

“这一看就不止十八岁。而且——”她眼里闪着怒火，语气凶狠，“你不会还想说她是处女吧？”

哦，她敢说所有待售的女性奴隶都被打上了处女的标签，一个令人作呕的价值标识 _。常有人当着她的面高谈此类阔论_ ，说任何再嫁婚姻都是不洁的——因为她曾委身于某个出身远低于自己的男人，哪怕那人是她的丈夫。对热衷于征服占有的男人而言，这种细节无关紧要。

可比起所谓的贞洁，至少她还有更多属于自己的东西。而她身后这个可怜的女孩却一无所有。

“呃、呃，”他挣扎道，“通过逐年跟踪她们的情况——”

艾米丽目光灼灼。

“你当我是傻子吗 _？”_

她转身站得笔直，居高临下俯视着他，尖锐的目光刺得他坐立不安。哦，把这种人压得抬不起头吓得浑身发抖，感觉真好 _。_

“你打算要价多少？”

“……八十。”

低得可笑的价格让她准备好的长篇大论都无从出口。这瞬间刺痛了她的心，让她回想起自己曾被人喊出的两个价码，一个是她父亲心存报复、为吓退某个出身卑微却胆敢向他女儿求爱的骑士而喊出的天文数字，而另一个……

她还记得自己读到它的那一天，她步履蹒跚回到城堡，手腕还鲜血淋漓，饥饿令她全身无力。那封信是写给她丈夫的，如今已是亡夫了。信里开出高价，只要他愿意宣布婚姻无效将她让给另一名贵族，就能赚得盆满钵满。

然而，让她重获自由的代价……却是他的生命。

她心中刺痛，脸上却不露声色，反而逼近一步，两眼狠瞪着奴隶贩子。为了这一切，为了那些被他毁掉的生命，必须让他付出代价。

“八十？”她重复道，眼里闪出冷光，“买一个可能逃跑的奴隶？而且年龄可疑，身体也不全归我？”

他汗如雨下。这只能让她更怒火中烧。

“我给你二十，你心里清楚，你把她卖到哪都是这个价。”

话刚出口，她就再清楚不过地感觉到身后的喘息，愧疚顿时贯穿了她的心。如今她又造成了怎样的恐惧啊，竟这样讨价还价？把奴隶贩子训得体无完肤是一回事，可当着一个大活人的面宣称她的命还不值区区八十金币？

她自己肩上的斗篷都有两百金币，那对褐色眼眸——那样鲜活，那样惶然——价值远不止如此 _。_

艾米丽看着奴隶贩子走过去一把抓住女孩的项圈，那双毫不温柔的手靠近脖颈时，女孩紧张得瑟缩着往后退，他还故意狠拽了一下。看着女孩眼中的恐惧，她却无可奈何。

要是有钥匙，艾米丽早就自己动手了。

她看着奴隶贩子把女孩从奴隶中拽出来，单独站在他们跟前。她刚才的努力安抚全都付诸东流，女孩眼睛睁得老大，目光却没有焦距，喘得更厉害了。

等奴隶贩子终于转身，艾米丽把一小袋金币砸在他胸口，移步挡在女孩和这无赖之间，阻隔了他的视线。

她或许不会再见到他了——否则，她肯定会一箭结果了他。

但女孩就站在这里，浑身颤抖，孤立无援，大睁着眼睛，满脸恐惧显而易见。抚平这恐惧的欲望如此强烈 _，但她不想显出软弱_ 。她也不想把女孩逼得太紧。

女孩毫无怨言地跟在艾米丽身后。艾米丽把她安置进马车里，看着她坐在窗边，静静向外张望。

女伯爵看着她，默默观察。

令她惊讶的是，仅仅注视着女孩，她就如此自然地受到吸引。女孩恐怕多年无人关爱了——头发杂乱不羁，下巴上青一块紫一块，还戴着粗陋的项圈和镣铐……

可是她好美。

想要触碰她的念头在脑海里打转，如同蠢蠢欲动的猛兽 _。_ 艾米丽不禁觉得，自己对女孩的迷恋并不比那些为满足色欲买下她的男人好到哪去。

为这顾虑，她终究没有伸手。女孩遭受过的还不够多吗？哪怕一次轻抚，都可能是种侵犯……

女孩唇间漏出一声叹息，疲惫地把头枕在窗沿上。温柔迷茫的褐色眼睛倦怠地望着窗外的枯叶……

她不确定该说些什么，该做些什么。眼下她懊悔的是没有能直接给女孩吃的食物，一切都得等她们回到城堡再说。看女孩如此瘦弱，艾米丽一想到还要等那么长时间就难以忍受。

因此，当她们抵达城堡时，艾米丽满脑子想的都是喂饱她的女孩。她示意女孩跟上后，就大步越过卫兵赶往厨房，急于为女孩准备在安全住所内的第一顿正经饭。

感觉身后停顿，艾米丽止步转身 _——_ 正好看到女孩在酒窖附近徘徊。

小巧的鼻子微微翕动，两眼望向酒窖入口。窖里贮藏着熏肉，都是艾米丽打回的猎物。

艾米丽心头一阵刺痛，张了张嘴，却见女孩迅速避开了视线。她肯定饿得要命。

艾米丽伸手按在她肩头时，她紧闭着眼睛，指尖触到她颈后的肌肤时，她缩得更厉害了。但发觉艾米丽只是温柔抚过她的脖颈后……女孩慢慢睁开眼睛，神色放松下来。

“ _Allonz-y._ _”_[2]

她不是不能说英语——况且听奴隶贩子的口音，这批奴隶正是从伦敦来的。但她还是选择使用母语，并非指望女孩能听懂，而是因为法语有种低沉柔和的腔调——不像她所知的英语那么笨拙。

她在女孩颈后一按示意她往前走，只是最轻之又轻的动作，女孩就服从了她温柔的指示。

厨房在城堡另一头，艾米丽也不知道是否本该让女孩先在某处安顿下来，自己再送食物给她。

她不假思索地加快了脚步，急于赶到目的地给女孩弄一杯茶，还有新鲜的黄油面包。她思索着自己能给她哪些东西——早春时节做的果酱还有存货，晚些时候她或许可以为女孩倒一杯红酒，缓解身上的疼痛，让她更好入睡……

“夫人……”

听到那小小的声音，艾米丽陡然止步，睁大眼睛转身望去。被呼唤的瞬间，她心底原本紧绷的弦轻轻颤动。这是她第一次听到女孩出声，浓重的英国口音，羞涩腼腆，彬彬有礼，却又……脆弱无助。

她知道对上位者开口纯属自讨苦吃。她见过许多仆人因为多嘴挨了耳光。

那双手腕动了动，绞紧手指，镣铐锒铛作响。女孩听这声音瑟缩一下，咽了咽唾沫，然后低下脑袋。

“……能……”她的声音如此犹豫，“能……给我些水吗？求您了？”

能硬着头皮提出如此恳求，甚至等不及走到厨房，她一定是渴得不行了。艾米丽再清楚不过地意识到这一点，她看出那单薄的身子在颤抖，突然担心女孩会当场晕倒。

她身边没多少水，只有早上外出打猎带的水壶里还剩了半壶，一直挂在她腰间，焐得温热。

但她还是掏出水壶，递到那双伤痕累累抖个不停的手里，而后将手扶在女孩背后，惟恐对方站立不稳。

“这水不太新鲜了，”她歉然道，“厨房里有更清凉的。”

那双手小心旋开壶盖，加倍小心地把水壶凑到唇边。艾米丽看着她喝了一口，随即停下。

那双眼睛望过来，艾米丽感觉自己被戳中了。如此稚嫩的面庞，散落着小雀斑的娃娃脸上……却透出恳求 _。_

她伸手去拿水壶，担心水是不是在她腰里焐太久发馊了。

“不好吗？是不是要清凉点的？”

这提议却只让矮个姑娘更加不安，睁大的眼睛里满是恐惧 _。_

“不、不是的，女士……”

女孩咬住干裂的嘴唇，似乎在斟酌字句。

“我……我只是……”

那双琥珀色眼睛闪了闪。

“还想要……”

也许是她低估了水壶空的程度——然而，当她把水壶抓在手里时，却发现几乎还是满的。没多少变化……

艾米丽突然明白了，心底却像寒风刮过般冰冷刺痛。就算给一整壶水，女孩也只会抿一小口。因为以她历任主人的做法，给她每一口水都是一次彰显权力的变态游戏。艾米丽简直想哭 _。_

她努力挤出一丝微笑，把水壶递回女孩手里。

“那就喝吧。都归你了。”

接下来发生的事并不出乎意料——她早看出女孩两腿哆嗦得厉害。虽然她迅速上前一步没让女孩摔倒在冷硬的石头地面上，还是觉得心都碎了。她拉着女孩靠在自己身上，一手揽住女孩背心，紧紧搂住。

“ _Ça va aller…_ 呼吸……”

她感觉急促的喘息打在她胸前，伴着低低的啜泣，知道女孩正努力克制恐惧。她小心翼翼撑起那具瘦削的身体，搀扶女孩走到近旁一间小起居室，以恋人才有的温柔将女孩放在毛绒垫上，重新把水壶塞回那双手里。

“ _Boire ça…_ 喝这个。”

女孩似乎渐渐放松下来，抱住水壶喝了起来，喝完又一脸感激地把壶还给艾米丽。

轻轻地……她伸手揽着女孩脖颈，哄她侧身躺下。

手铐没有锁，跟项圈一样，是近来加诸在那双手腕上的。项圈可能有点麻烦，但这个？

她伸出手，小心翼翼卸开卡扣，从那纤细的手腕上取下镣铐。

她停顿一下，凝视着那些伤痕……

“你先休息，”她柔声道，“我这就给你弄点吃的。”

那双眼睛迷茫地看着她，眨巴两下又闭上了。

*

艾米丽驻足许久，看着那双眼睛眨啊眨终于闭上，听着那吃力的呼吸声渐趋平缓，带上睡意蒙眬的轻柔。她知道现在自己有时间去为女孩备餐了——要清淡一些，以免对她的胃造成负担把她撑坏了。但还是要顶饱，够维持到晚上……

可她却站在这里，听着女孩轻浅的呼吸，然后——情不自禁地伸过手去，用手指梳理那凌乱的短发，轻轻把它们从那张脸上拨开。

女孩脸上有伤——现在光线充足，她看得一清二楚。那清瘦的下巴底下又青又紫，显然是某人的巴掌留下的痕迹。她身形瘦削，头发乱蓬蓬的像野草般浓密，嘴唇皴裂，皮肤干涩……

可是……她好美 _。_

这击中了她的心房，深深地 _。_

艾米丽从没想过自己会注意这类细节，比如那腰部曲线的纤细，比如那下巴肌肤的柔滑。她——就像几乎所有女性一样——被教导要把自己当作丈夫的一部分，要将其他女人视为争夺他宠爱的竞争者。

可在丈夫去世后，她发现自己对那些男人兴趣寥寥。显然，像他那样愿意在新婚之夜后静候数月等她做好准备再同床的，在男性中是少之又少的异数。

他甘愿为她撒谎，宣称新婚之夜两人已然结合，以避免婚姻无效，同时用无限的耐心等待着，直到她放下心防愿意向他敞开自我。

时间全凭她掌握。

艾米丽知道，换成其他男人决不会这么做。哪怕最有地位的男性贵族也希望妻子能满足他的需求。否则，他就会将宠爱投向别处。

甚至与他相同的骑士也引不起女伯爵的兴趣——虽然他们貌似温柔，但艾米丽能看出他们眼中仍藏着对肢体接触的渴求。她知道这种迫切最终都会指向生理需求，无论他们出身如何。

而一想到跟男人上床……

她目光落回到依偎着靠垫的女孩身上，那种深受吸引的感觉再次涌起，自然而然。

她不知道女孩是否经常成为男性对妻子不满的发泄出口。限于自身实力，那些受丈夫冷淡的女性很可能将恶意投向更弱小的对象，通过怪罪另一位受害者举止不端，来纾解自己被抛弃的无助感。

很多女人做不到直接抨击自己的丈夫……可他选择的那个小贱人呢？却是她们满腔怒火的主要目标。

艾米丽抚摸女孩的脖颈，感受着手指拂过发际绒毛的细软柔滑。

她长叹一声，结束注视，起身朝厨房走去。

*

过了一会儿，艾米丽回到屋里，端着一盘新鲜的切片面包，上头抹着黄油和果酱。还有一大杯清水。这些能帮矮个姑娘补充所需能量，恢复体力。

不知道矮个姑娘会不会更喜欢远离他人窥视，独自进餐。也许她该领女孩去她的卧室——那里有温暖的炉火，炉边的椅子很适合休息几个小时。

她神游天外，想着在噼啪作响的炉火前小憩是多么舒适——女伯爵自己也常常忙碌一天后在那块熊皮毯子上休息——转过墙角却大吃一惊，发现房间里空荡荡的，不到半小时前还在熟睡的女孩不见了踪影。

她脑海中几乎立刻闪过那枚烙印——逃奴的印记。再想到那双伤痕累累的脚，还有那副受尽虐待的虚弱身体，艾米丽的心几乎因恐惧而停止 _。_

抱着女孩只是在城堡里迷路的希望，她搜索了一个个房间一条条走廊，但一无所获。卫兵的注意力更多集中在进入城堡的卵石路上……门始终大开着。要逃跑太容易了。

她赶到马厩，迅速装备好马具。马儿感觉到她的焦虑，紧张而兴奋地踏着蹄子。她拽紧鞍带，动作熟练地翻身上马。

马儿迈开步子小跑起来，带得她身子微微晃动。

经过横跨河道的大桥时，马蹄踩在鹅卵石上哒哒作响。瞳色幽深的眼眸扫过河岸，突然生出一个恐怖念头——失足或者昏迷都可能让女孩溺毙在冰冷的河水里……

不过，河岸上没有踩踏痕迹，倒是旁边一条狩猎小道，因马蹄反复践踏变得松软的沙土上有赤足留下的脚印。

艾米丽开始后悔自己花了那么长时间准备吃的——她以为女孩会睡上一两个小时，于是放心离去，才让女孩有足够时间远离城堡，远离温暖和食物……

她追着足迹进入森林，感觉寒意阵阵渗进夹克里。可想而知，女孩那身破旧衣衫更是起不了作用……

*

日头渐渐西沉，她跟丢了足迹。艾米丽心头升起恐慌，想想吧——她这个狩猎专家竟在森林里弄丢了她的奴隶。

她不确定女孩能支撑几小时，更别说整整一夜。湿冷的雾气将是致命的。如今几个小时过去了……

冰冷的手指攥紧了马鬃和缰绳，犀利的目光依旧扫视阴暗的丛林，搜寻着有关失踪者的任何线索。

然后……就在那里。

先是蹒跚的脚步声，接着她看见了——那个正缓缓朝山下挪动的瘦小身影。低垂着脑袋，佝偻着身子。但还在挪动。

还活着。

那人抬眼望向她时，汹涌而来的情绪让她胸口发堵。

那双眼睛里，目光支离破碎 _，饱受折磨。_ 泪水沾湿了两颊，脸上写着准备迎接痛苦，迎接死亡的表情。

她踢开马镫，翻身下马，踩进灌木丛和其下的泥泞。

“过来。”

她的声音比想象中要尖锐，近乎严苛，大抵是因为恐慌——她看到女孩头上划了一道伤口，血直往下滴，胳膊上也蹭得皮开肉绽，而她深知血腥味会引来狼群。同时，她又担心女孩会突然逃跑，以致加重伤势耗尽体力。

听到她开口，女孩绊了一下，跌跌撞撞走过来，却屈膝跪倒在地，垂下脑袋。

“真的很抱歉，夫人，”颤抖的嗓音响起，“我……我正设法回去……”

听到这话，艾米丽心里一紧。女孩惧怕的不是森林，而是 _艾米丽_ _。_

她怎么能不怕呢？她身上有逃奴的烙印，艾米丽知道那些人是怎么追捕逃奴的。凶猛的猎犬会把她扑倒在地，咆哮撕咬。而那……还仅仅是开始。

一顿毒打是家常便饭，但有想象力的主人会玩更多花招，她心知肚明。奴隶可能被捆在马后拖行，或者被断水断粮。女孩腿上的烙印还可能引起效仿，鼓励后来者继续使用烙铁。毕竟，惩罚奴隶也算是一种消遣。

女孩没有理由信任她。完全没有。

然而，女孩的话令女伯爵惊讶。女孩说她正设法回去，这是不是实话并不重要。她早晚会重获自由，到时她想去哪都行。如果城堡会勾起女孩对奴隶主暴行的回忆令她反感，那艾米丽决不会以买主身份把她禁锢在高墙之内。只是还要等一段时间，等到她身体真正康复，等到艾米丽确认她不会因长年经受的摧残而死于衰竭……

但女孩肯开口——不管是试图减轻惩罚，还是真的正寻找回去的路（艾米丽敢相信吗？）——这本身就让艾米丽触动。

她缓步上前，靠近那冻得发青的嘴唇，靠近那沾满鲜血和尘土的身影。

“求求你，我很抱歉！”女孩声音里带着喘息，稍稍抬起眼睛想看清她的脸。那双眼睛睁得那么大，那么惶恐，几乎将她的心撕成碎片，艾米丽无比清晰地意识到，自己愿意做任何事，只要能救她。只要能减轻她的痛苦……

“求你别把我送回去……”

这话让艾米丽愣了片刻。这么说，她最惧怕的不是女伯爵？艾米丽回想起那不怀好意的注视，那残酷无情的眼神，还有站在她身后的守卫，随时准备对她动粗，就像一头紧盯猎物蠢蠢欲动的狼。

那么，女孩是否可能视她为帮自己脱离困境的拯救者？

这念头给了她勇气。

哪怕只有最轻微的暗示，可一想到她也许不是女孩最恐惧的对象，想要将女孩抱在怀里的欲望就油然而生，艾米丽抬手解开胸前固定斗篷的小搭扣。天很冷，但女孩显然更需要它。也许这样善意的举动可以缓和那双眼睛里的恐惧。

但这声响引发了更强烈的恐惧，女孩挣扎着往后缩。

“求你了！”她眼中盈着泪水，恳求道，“我很抱歉，求你别这么做！”

突然的退缩让艾米丽担心女孩会跑——她迅速行动，跪下来甩开斗篷，既圈住女孩也保证温暖 _。_

艾米丽用昂贵的织物紧紧裹住那瘦弱的身躯，却小心不让手指碰到女孩，以免她以为自己要伤害她。女孩眼中的恐惧渐渐变成了困惑，这时候艾米丽才伸手用指背摩挲她下巴上斑驳的淤痕。

她的皮肤冷得像冰一样，甚至隔着手套都能感觉到。

当那具身躯渐渐放松后，她把女孩拉进怀里，拥抱着那疲惫不堪的人儿。

“你身上好冷 _……_ _”_ 她的声音饱含温情。女孩的身体开始颤抖，不由自主地倚向另一个人身上的温暖，艾米丽抱紧了她。

女孩没有反抗，全身无力，仿佛要融化在这怀抱里。不过，她身形还是有一丝僵硬——那是恐惧的反应，害怕自己主动靠近是不被允许的 _，害怕这也许是个陷阱_ ……

但天太冷了，而且温度还在下降。艾米丽吻了吻她的头发，一只手上下搓着后背想让她暖和一点。

“你会把自己害死的……”

想到女孩可能倒在林子里冻死，或者掉进河里淹死，她声音不由带上了恐惧。她紧紧搂住女孩，告诉自己她现在安全了不会遭受那样的厄运，强忍着想反复亲吻她头顶的冲动。

一只手抬了起来，有些犹豫地落在艾米丽胸口。艾米丽隔着马甲都能感觉到那手指有多冷，她伸手轻轻拢住那几根手指……

女孩身形一松，有那么一瞬间，艾米丽担心她是不是晕过去了。但那双眼睛依然睁着，那具躯体在她怀里微微颤抖。

女孩刚受了那么大惊吓，艾米丽不想逼得太紧，所以她没做太大动作，只是以守护者的热切拥抱着矮个姑娘。

但是……天很冷。太冷了。女孩需要温暖，需要食物……需要休息。

她犹豫着，慢慢站起来，让女孩靠在自己身上以免她倒下。

艾米丽对搬重物到马背上并不陌生——她曾把两倍于自身体重的雄鹿拽上马背。

但对女孩她无比小心，把女孩面朝下放到马鞍上，轻轻托起她的双腿，看着她慢慢调整姿势爬上去坐好。

艾米丽花了一会儿功夫掖紧女孩肩上的斗篷，看着那颗脑袋疲倦地低垂下去。

她踩蹬上马，小心翼翼地在女孩身后坐下。当她的腰胯跟矮个姑娘挨在一起时，只觉一股热流淌下脊柱，她伸手环在女孩胸前将女孩搂住时，心中又是一跳。

原谅我，她抓住缰绳，闭眼默念着，我也不想像他们那样……

但女孩似乎并不介意，至少没表现出来——那颗脑袋稍稍侧过来倚在她锁骨上，抵着她的下巴，背靠在艾米丽臂弯里……

她们只能穿越密林回去，一向浮躁的马儿表现得……很沉静，仿佛明白什么。它平稳地迈着步子，甚至小心抬起马蹄避开地上的断木，以免背上的人感觉颠簸。

女孩蜷缩在她怀里，随着马儿重新踏上熟悉的小径慢跑起来，越发安定。看到耸立在昏沉天幕下的城堡尖顶，艾米丽把怀里的人儿搂得更紧了 _。_

她感觉那呼吸拂过锁骨，透过亚麻布，渗进领巾下方。如此亲密……如此温柔 _。_ 也许女孩除了信任她别无选择，但感觉是心甘情愿的，至少并不抗拒和她身体接触。

艾米丽下马时很小心，幸而女孩还足够清醒不至于摔下来。她伸出手，动作轻柔地接住女孩的重量，把她拽下马鞍。

一开始艾米丽让女孩自己走，但看她摇摇晃晃走得太慢，不禁担心她会摔倒，于是上前一把捞起她，像抱新娘似的把女孩抱进了房间。

她缓缓将虚弱的女孩放在熊皮毯子上，看着她像刚出生的小鹿一样蜷起膝盖。

艾米丽走到壁炉边捅了捅将熄的炉火，往余烬上添了块干柴，继续拨弄直到火焰重新燃起。与此同时，那双疲惫的眼睛一直追随着她。

微弱的火光照亮了那双眼睛，澄澈宛如琥珀。那瘦弱的身躯在斗篷下颤抖，但那双眼睛注视着她，俘虏了她，大而温柔，动人心弦 _……_

女孩轻叹一声，眼皮耷拉下来，头也低垂着——摇摇欲坠，疲惫渐渐占据了上风，她虽未陷入昏迷，仍用胳膊肘半撑着身子，但艾米丽看得出她已经有些迷糊了。

哪怕落魄至此，她还是那么美，柔软的发丝垂落下来遮住了她朝下的脸。等到脸颊恢复血色，肌肤适当保养变得柔滑，身形也因食物充足而不再瘦弱时，她会有多美呢？

等到她赢得女孩第一抹微笑，等到那双眼睛因她的出现闪闪发亮而不是陷入恐惧时，又会有多美呢？

前面的路还很长。没人能保证会发生什么。虽然这念头令人痛苦，艾米丽还是接受了现实——女孩也可能永远不会喜欢她。

毕竟她是夫人。是主人。

艾米丽起身离开炉火和靠在炉边取暖的女孩。她找到最爱的茶壶，握着古旧的壶把，以仪式般的动作小心朝壶里注满水。又从一只小罐里倒出茶叶，撒进水里。

但这还不够，她注视着那个在重燃的炉火前瑟瑟发抖的身影，心想。艾米丽取出一小瓶薰衣草，拈了几支花茎碾碎释放香气。这有助于舒缓紧张恐惧的神经。她想过提供酒精，温和一点的红酒，或者更直接的烈酒，比如白兰地。但女孩现在已经意识模糊，在她不知情的情况下往她嘴里灌东西……怎么想都不对。

但茶水不同……

一杯热饮，让快冻僵的身体暖和起来，其中几乎可以说承载着爱意。而添加辅料的动作，感觉就像以某种方式抚摸着她。

艾米丽碾碎甘菊时注意到，女孩的战栗似乎有所缓和。不知道要过多久女孩才会直接倒进身下柔软的毛皮里。也许她还支撑着身体只是因为还没得到晕倒的许可。

真是个可怕的念头。

女伯爵把茶壶放到炉火上时，听见女孩低低的呜咽，那长长的睫毛微微扇动，双眼有片刻现出清明。

那双眼睛重新聚焦是在茶壶发出蜂鸣以后，紧盯着艾米丽的手，看着她把茶水倒进小杯子里。

慢慢地……带着点犹豫……艾米丽在女孩身旁跪坐下来，靠近感受着温暖……但也是为了她此刻渴望的那种熟悉的亲近感。

“ _Tu as assez chaud?_ _”_[3]

她想把法语教给矮个姑娘。也许是想区别于那些发号施令的语言 _，_ 尽管那本是女孩的母语。可能感觉就像一种对悲惨过往的逃离，就像一个只对她言说的秘密。

慢慢地，她把手伸向女孩未受伤的右臂，小心摩挲那柔软的肌肤，像在帮她取暖……

那双琥珀色眼睛里闪着光亮，近乎某种脆弱得一触即逝的好奇。当艾米丽摩挲她的手臂时，那张脸上闪过恍然的神色。虽然她没有开口，但艾米丽感觉心里涌起一股暖流。她明白了。

不过，回答是又一阵战栗。艾米丽的心彻底融化，她情不自禁作出回应，将双唇贴向那被雨水浸湿的发鬓，在太阳穴上印下一个吻。她的心因为认可、因为骄傲砰砰直跳 _。_

有那么一瞬，她害怕这样的触碰太过火了。但就在她想退开时，她感觉那颗脑袋倚过来，正如过去十几分钟沉浸在炉火的温暖中一样，沉浸在这个吻里。

意识到女孩如此渴求关爱，而自己可以通过这些小小的动作（比如落在额头的亲吻，比如握住对方的手，还有轻柔的拥抱）予以满足……这给了她勇气继续尝试，看女孩是否会有所回应……

她小心伸手越过女孩单薄的身体端过那杯茶，另一只手无比温柔地抬起女孩的手腕——看到上面镣铐留下的新旧伤痕，她张了张嘴——然后把还热气腾腾的杯子放进那只手里。

但那只手太虚弱了，甚至只是抓着杯子也抖个不停。艾米丽小心翼翼用手指笼住那只手，捧在掌心。

她拇指轻轻抚过那些伤痕累累的指节，注视着女孩低头去看杯里的东西。黑色的睫毛眨了眨，小巧的鼻孔微张，深吸着那安人心神的薰衣草香……

女孩抬起手，艾米丽跟随着她的动作，手始终托在下方以防万一她脱手。但她没有……那双琥珀色眼睛里盈满泪水。

 _你曾为许多人泡过茶，不是吗_ _？_ 她心里想着，空出一只手去摘纠缠在那浓密短发间的零星落叶和荆棘。 _这是第一次有人为你泡茶吗？_

艾米丽花了不少工夫，把最后一根树刺都仔细摘干净了，才将手指轻轻落在女孩脑后，以令人舒适的力道缓缓按摩着头皮。

如今女孩似乎愈发适应这样的触碰，她停下啜饮，两眼微闭，脸上的幸福更加清晰起来 _。_

_这样感觉舒服吗，_ _chérie_ _？_

她手指渐渐向下，拂过发际边缘的细软发丝。但直到手指继续下移，她才陡然惊觉，想起了项圈。过于沉重的项圈面目狰狞地坠在女孩脖子上……边角尖利，分量压人。艾米丽感觉血管里某种情绪喷薄欲出，暴怒于那项圈的存在。

她托起项圈，一如既往小心避开咽喉处的瘀伤。她稳步操作，找到生锈的卡扣，松脱旧栓子，小心打开……

咔嗒一下，卡扣终于松开，声响在如此紧张一天后的静谧中格外刺耳。

艾米丽看出女孩呼吸一滞，心头一阵悸痛——女孩视线垂向那如今躺在毛皮地毯中的项圈，两眼因惊讶睁得老大，泪水盈满了眼眶，片刻后终于夺眶而出，顺着脸颊滑落……

女孩调整坐姿，哽咽着抬起伤痕累累的手，感受自己不再被项圈束缚的肌肤。手指颤抖着描摹那些虐待折磨留下的痕迹。

艾米丽也将手稳稳覆了上去，戴手套的手指小心抚过那下颌。她感觉女孩的呼吸因这触碰停顿了一下。

艾米丽手指轻轻扫过，只觉指尖下的脉搏越跳越快，女孩始终屏着呼吸。意识到她气息在喉咙里停滞太久时，艾米丽开了口。

“吸气……”她柔声提醒，心头又是一颤——随呼吸归来的，还有啜泣，深深的痛苦的啜泣，像要把过去不被允许表达的情绪统统宣泄。不管这是到了崩溃边缘……还是她已经足够信赖她的新任女主人而放松下来……艾米丽都庆幸她至少不再把情绪憋在心里了。

那双琥珀色眼睛闪着蒙眬泪光，缓缓抬起，那具虚弱的身体也转了过来 _。_ 艾米丽惊讶地意识到，女孩是想看看她，为此甚至费力转过了疲弱的身躯。

她确实……非常希望那双眼睛从脚到头看上来能找到些值得信任的东西。她希望，不同于她初次选中她时的糟糕情形，这次女孩会找到些值得一看的东西……

艾米丽的视线驻留在她咽喉处，避免直接四目相对，生怕吓坏了这可怜的姑娘。但对方并未垂下眼帘，艾米丽终于任由自己望进那双琥珀色眼眸里……

迎接她的目光很柔软——写着信任。那双美丽的琥珀色眼睛还有点羞涩 _，只是温柔_ 地看着她，细细探寻着。不像在奴隶市场的时候，这次女孩没有一对上她的眼睛就匆匆避开。不管当时吓退她的究竟是什么……此刻都不再令她害怕了。

被这目光注视着，艾米丽感觉心口发紧，那双温柔的琥珀色眼睛里透着好奇，也透着敬畏 _。_

女伯爵抬起戴手套的手捧住她下巴，用拇指擦拭那满脸泪水。当女孩侧过脸将鼻子埋进她掌心，毫不犹豫接受了她给予的柔情时，她的心几乎跳出胸腔。

突然涌上的暖流让艾米丽头晕目眩。

女孩目光有些迷离，头也渐渐低垂。女伯爵知道，用不了多久，这具身体就会屈服于生理需求陷入沉睡。得赶在那之前帮她洗去尘土和血污。

艾米丽起身走向浴室，不是因为想要一个干净的奴隶，而是渴望给予慰籍 _。_ 洗个热水澡就很不错，不仅是为了那虚弱的身体，也是为了女孩的心灵。让她体验热水带来的舒适，艾米丽相信这也是她为他人提供过服务、自己却无缘享受的东西。

热水注入浴盆，艾米丽把手腕探到水下，用敏感的肌肤试了试水温。她可不想在女孩躺进水里的时候，看到那双眼睛因为太烫痛得睁开 _。_

她碾碎更多薰衣草和甘菊投进水里，希望这香气能平复残存的恐惧。

女孩还等在壁炉边，半梦半醒。艾米丽缓步走近，一边在她颈后轻轻抚摸，一边哄着她脱下披在肩上的斗篷。

然后是她被买下时穿的那身破布——艾米丽尽量在剥下衣物的同时避免撕破布料，她深知这种行为可能会勾起回忆，可怕的回忆……

但当艾米丽抓住那身破衣服的下摆时，女孩自觉自愿、充满信任地抬起胳膊以便后续动作进行 _。_ 她太虚弱了，没法提供更多帮助，但她并不避讳暴露身体，而且跟着艾米丽进了浴室，这份顺从所体现的信赖让女伯爵头晕目眩 _。_

艾米丽边看着女孩躺下，边脱下手套托住她的脖子，以免她还得极力支撑着担心溺水……

她用拇指摩挲着那张脸，伸手取过肥皂，开始搓揉那头柔软的深色短发。指尖一下下轻蹭头皮，告诉女孩她是安全的，可以放松下来……

女孩的头发在水中贴着她赤裸的手指，竟如丝一般柔滑。如此顺滑，如此柔软。艾米丽放慢动作（或许有点私心），细细清洗那头发。女孩似乎筋疲力尽，似睡非睡地听任女伯爵拿起一小块布打上肥皂，仔细擦拭她的脸，洗去尘土和血污……

艾米丽用布擦拭女孩身体时，那双疲惫的眼睛落在她手腕上。艾米丽心里一紧，知道是什么引起了女孩的注意。

她的伤痕。

那件恐怖的事情已经过去几年了。从那双残忍的魔爪伸向她，从她被镣铐锁着绑进某个贵族的房间，从她拼命挣扎直到手腕鲜血淋漓，从她一口唾沫啐在他脸上因此挨了他狠狠几巴掌，已经过去几年了。

从杰哈献出生命解救她……已经过去几年了。

她的皮手套就是用于掩饰这些痕迹的——既隔绝旁人的目光，也避免自己触景伤情。

但那双眼睛盯紧了那些旧伤，逐一审视手铐留下的每道疤痕。

慢慢地，女孩抬起手腕，注视着自己手上的伤痕。它们总有一天也会淡化，就像她女主人的一样。

一种休戚与共的感觉油然而生，深深刻进艾米丽心底。她看着那双眼睛轻轻眨了眨，朝她脸上望过来，目光更加柔软，艾米丽能觉到其中的柔情。

作为回应，女伯爵把布在浴盆里重新浸湿，贴上她咽喉处的瘀伤，只想宠着矮个姑娘，看那眼睛闭上，看那嘴角不再紧绷……

看她全心投入感受触碰。

如此耳鬓厮磨是种难得的解脱，让两人忘记了白天经受的痛苦和恐惧。艾米丽感觉自己长年筑起的心防悄然崩塌，她突然无比清晰地感知到那缕呼吸轻柔的节拍，还有那双眼睛如何放松下来，眼睑半合感受这温柔抚慰。

她们都需要这个，她心知肚明。

但女孩的体力渐渐耗尽。几分钟后，半合的眼睑几乎完全闭拢。女伯爵同样听到了床的召唤，倦意像毯子一样将她包裹。

艾米丽把昏昏沉沉的女孩抱出浴盆，又把她裹进温暖的被单里以免受凉。然后带她回到壁炉边继续烤火，享受隐秘和宁静……

艾米丽去取了件长汗衫，手指却按在布面上顿住。

她希望女孩能跟她睡一张床。

那……当然很容易。只需一声令下，她的意愿就会得到执行。但那不是她想要的。她希望她的床成为一个选项，一个可以轻松替换的选项——女孩会有另一张专属的床，作为她理应享有的私人空间。女伯爵内心挣扎着，不知该如何述说自己的欲望。

炉火映着那具瘦弱的身躯，她脑袋越垂越低，头发悄悄耷拉在熊皮毯子上，艾米丽怀疑她可能会当场睡着。

这景象看着很是可怜，却叫人心软，让艾米丽的心像被什么攥住似的，紧张得几乎炸开。

她张张嘴，一个问题脱口而出，她只后悔没有问得更早一些。

“你叫什么名字？”

名字。一个可以在死寂的密林中呼喊的名字。当时几小时都不见女孩的踪影，她曾经恐惧她连一个可以刻在墓碑上的名字都不知道。

瘦小的身躯微微一抖，抬起头来注视着她——那双疲惫的琥珀色眼睛带着疑问落在她手中的衣服上。女孩似乎有点……震惊她沐浴后被问的第一个问题会是这个。

艾米丽继续说了下去，生怕对方误会这是某种残酷惩罚的起始步骤。

“我一直没问过。我也没打算问奴隶贩子，我想他根本不会费心去记。”

她为自己没有尽早询问而道歉。她发觉自己和奴隶贩子的共同点比想象中要多，都没有费心去询问，竟对一个人的灵魂这样宝贵的东西置若罔闻、疏忽大意……

那双琥珀色眼睛朝她匆匆一瞥，而后落在她锁骨上——这是予以关注却不敢眼神接触的迹象。艾米丽心往下沉，知道帮她重拾自信还需要多年时间。

但女孩终究开了口，一个虚弱颤抖的声音在安静的房间里响起。

“我叫莉、莉娜，女士……”

那双眼睛低垂着。艾米丽想知道她过去是否也被问过同样的问题，名字却终究被遗忘，只代之以“小妞”或者一声严厉的“你” _。_

“莉娜……”

她亲口念了一遍细细品味——这是个美丽的名字，带着光明闪亮的气息。也许是让人想起希腊神话，又或者——是为可爱宝宝所起的轻柔名字。 _莉娜。_

那双琥珀色眼睛里闪着她以之为名的光亮，抬起正对上艾米丽的视线——也许是惊讶于听到了自己的名字。艾米丽心底发凉，意识到一个奴隶的名字被人遗忘是常有的事。也许这还是她第一次听到有人叫出她的名字。

以后我会经常这么叫你。

她们这样对视了许久，那双琥珀色眼睛变得柔软、放松下来 _，_ 两人之间达成了某种信任。

艾米丽调整一下重心，突然想起自己去而复返是为了什么 _——_ 那衣服还挂在她右臂上。她刚要迈步上前，却意识到自己可以再次呼唤那个名字，于是抓住机会。

“莉娜。”

这次她语调中带上了一丝提醒意味，预示她将由静转动。她小心上前跪坐在地，先亮出汗衫以免引起惊恐，接着才谨慎地把手伸向那瘦弱肩膀上已经潮湿的布单。当她动作轻柔地从那肩膀上褪下布单时，莉娜没有任何反抗，艾米丽打心底希望这是出于信赖而非屈服。

不过那双眼睛注视着她，没有恐惧，只有好奇。这是个好迹象……

她带来的汗衫布质轻软、样式得体。艾米丽团起汗衫套过女孩的脑袋，又帮忙把两条细胳膊穿过半袖，尽量不去想那肌肤在手中的触感。不过，手指偶然蹭过胸脯还是让女伯爵瑟缩了一下，动作也因内疚而停顿，生怕被视为侵犯。

但那双眼睛静静望向她，并没有害怕遭受侮辱的人那种精神受创的空洞感。只是透着同样的好奇……

汗衫从她右肩微微滑落，一副毫不设防却惹人怜爱的模样 _。_

持续片刻的沉静中，那双琥珀色眼睛深深望进她眼底，柔软，温和，而且——不带痛苦，至少暂时如此。

但突然之间，女孩目光一闪，猛地转过脑袋，张了张嘴，瞪大了眼睛。艾米丽不知她是不是听到什么声音勾起了旧日的回忆。

那双眼睛落在某件事物上，艾米丽顺着她目光望去，却不明就里。女孩的身体似乎放松下来，却又坐立不安——似乎酝酿着想提一个问题。

片刻后，声音轻轻响起。艾米丽感觉心口被戳了一下，发现自己正屏息倾听。

“……女士……”

口吻中已然带上了恳求意味。艾米丽心里一颤，被莉娜这样呼唤让她一下愣住。她意识到，这个细小的声音有着让她停下手头任何动作的魔力，想到一名奴隶要付出怎样的信赖才敢主动呼唤她的主人，她的心揪紧了。

毕竟……仆人们向来话不多。至于奴隶……就更少了。

莉娜迟疑片刻，斟酌着她的请求。然后开口。

“……我能……能借您的斗篷过夜吗？”

斗篷。 _斗篷_ _。_ 莉娜想要这件 _斗篷，_ 这件还染着一丝雨水湿气却曾经救她一命的斗篷。想到这一请求中蕴含的柔情，还有她对于再次体验那份温暖的渴望，泪水模糊了艾米丽的双眼。

艾米丽意识到自己还没回话——更糟的是，莉娜的表情黯淡下来，因为畏惧 _。_

“当然可以。”

女孩有些茫然地抬头，看着艾米丽起身从座椅背上捞起斗篷，顺手就披到她瘦削的肩膀上，又在她脖子上系牢。

重新被斗篷包裹的莉娜睁着大大的、温柔的褐色眼眸，头发里还带着沐浴后的湿气，看起来格外惹人怜爱。她看起来很温暖 _。_

“要是你这么喜欢，我会叫人做件新的给你。”

见那双眼睛低垂下去，双肩也在半湿的斗篷下耷拉着，艾米丽脑中灵光一闪。

“或者……你就是喜欢这件，莉娜？”

那双眼睛抬起来，瞳色深沉柔和，又在艾米丽用拇指摩挲她下巴时缓缓闭上。她扭头将鼻尖埋进艾米丽掌心，羞怯地轻轻磨蹭。

“它……它让我有安全感。”答案直白得令人心碎。安全感 _。_

她正想重新在莉娜身旁跪坐下来一起享受熊皮地毯的柔软和炉火的温暖，却见女孩双手撑地支起身来。细瘦的手紧攥着斗篷前襟，这件刚被赠予的财产——艾米丽知道它如今属于莉娜了，她一点都不后悔，尤其看到它如此令女孩心安的时候……

艾米丽意识到女孩瞳色又深了几分，犹豫着终于开口。

“……您想安排我在哪过夜，女士？”

负罪感啃噬着女伯爵的心，她意识到自己又一次逼得莉娜只能张嘴乞求所需。她早该主动提供栖身之处，或者至少克服心理障碍，想个合适的说辞邀莉娜同床，又不至于像在对她下令。

那双眼睛垂向地面，女伯爵自己也紧张得直咽唾沫。

“当然，我可以给你安排单独卧房。”她开口道，语调里多了些许脆弱。她渴望当噩梦侵袭她所剩无几的宁静时，有人能陪伴她度过深夜的死寂，这份渴望至今难解。她无比渴望 _莉娜_ 能留在她身旁 _。_

但那不能是一道命令。哪怕类似也不行。如果她的陪伴者只是为取悦她而听命行事，那就没有任何意义了。

“……不过……”

她声音很轻，现在提这请求有点太快、 _太急切了_ 。

“不过……我愿意分享我的床。那样你就不会一觉醒来迷迷糊糊跑掉……”

艾米丽缩缩脖子，发觉这话的限制意味太浓了。难道她的床竟是禁锢逃奴的囚笼吗？

“……我也好知道你睡得够暖和，如果你夜里有任何需要，我还能帮上忙……”

她终于抬头，发现那双琥珀色眼睛闪着泪光 _——_ _刚才哽咽声一直压在那单薄的胸腔里_ ——然后，女孩靠过来把脑袋挨到她颌下。

感觉到那颗脑袋点了点，女伯爵自己眼里也盈满泪水。

这不是被吓住的反应，而是充满感激。艾米丽自己也对此心存感激。如今得到许可，种种念头顿时如潮水般涌来，淹没了曾经的迟疑。想让莉娜体验被单紧贴肌肤的柔软，想把她连带毛毯一起用力抱在胸前，想感受有人与她相依相伴的温暖安定。

她舒臂揽住那具纤细的身躯，侧过脑袋用脸紧贴女孩头顶。感觉到对方的身体融入她的怀抱，艾米丽轻声喟叹，泪水滑落打湿了那头棕色短发。

她们好一会儿才分开，朝艾米丽的卧室走去。

床上高高摞着毛皮毯子、柔软的亚麻被单和枕头，宽敞得足可躺下三个人。莉娜望着那张床，看着艾米丽双手并用掀开铺盖。虽然她轻轻招手示意女孩上床，目光无比温柔，莉娜还是蜷到床沿，尽量缩小自己所占的空间。

艾米丽犹豫片刻，解开夹克衫，松开领巾和马甲，只剩下原本掖进裤腰的亚麻布长汗衫，才小心拉开被单，轻手轻脚钻了进去 _。_

艾米丽盯着女孩的后背，伸出胳膊从前方圈住那纤细的身体。

她等着对方的反应——紧张，害怕，抗拒，但什么都没发生，于是她又小心把那身体拉到床中间，感觉自己的腿陷在莉娜身下，顿时一股热流涌向小腹……

女孩身体放松下来，头往后仰，唇间吐出一声轻叹。

艾米丽拉起被单盖住两人，她们之间的一切距离都被弥合，就这样安适于那份温暖、那份热度 _。_

女伯爵渐渐熟悉了耳畔轻浅的呼吸声，还有那颗心紧挨着自己跳动的感觉。周遭的黑暗反而让这些感官更加敏锐，艾米丽甚至透过浴后的香皂气味嗅到了莉娜皮肤的味道。

眼皮愈发沉重，睡意发出海妖般诱人的召唤。

“……谢谢。”

声音轻得几不可闻，她差点就漏过这述说感激的温柔告白 _。泪水顺着_ 女伯爵脸颊滑落，她把那身体拉向自己，抱得更紧——也更近了些 _。_

虽然不知莉娜是否能听到，但她轻声回答：

“ _Merci…_ _”_[4]

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语：住手。

[2] 法语：我们走吧。

[3] 法语： _你够暖和吗？_

[4] 法语：谢谢。


End file.
